


Adição

by carolss



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, Future Fic, Getting Together, Graduation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Maya passa a noite inteira acordada. Acordada e pirando.





	Adição

Maya passa a noite inteira acordada. Acordada e pirando.

A noite anterior tinha sido boa, ela e Riley tinham acabado de se graduar do colegial, elas dançaram , beberam alguns coquetéis coloridos e riram, e ela estava feliz e esperançosa com o futuro, tão feliz que ela beijara sua melhor amiga nos lábios, e continuou o fazendo desesperadamente até Riley adormecer.

E aí Maya começou a pirar, e odiar a si mesma. Ela conseguira se segurar por tanto tempo só para um pequeno deslize arruinar tudo, o que ela e Riley tinham era precioso demais para arriscar misturando com romance. Ela considerou ir embora da casa dos Matthews no meio da madrugada mas acabou decidindo que não, fugir era a reação natural dela mas por Riley ela ficaria e lidaria com as consequências das suas ações. Ela devia isso a ela.

“Bom dia” Riley disse se espreguiçando.

“Oi”

“Dormiu bem ?”

“Eu não dormi”

“Porque não ?”

“Nós nos beijamos ontem a noite”

“Eu sei, eu estava lá…quer fazer de novo ?”

“Eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia”

“Porque não ? Você pareceu gostar”

“Eu gostei, eu gostei muito. Mas e se nós terminamos, e eu for uma péssima namorada e você começar a me odiar ? E se a nossa amizade nunca poder voltar a ser o que era antes ?”

“Calma Maya. Olha eu não acho que vai mudar a nossa amizade tanto assim, isso é apenas algo que adiciona, você sempre vai ser a minha melhor amiga só que agora você é outra coisa também. E se nós terminarmos nós ainda vamos ter isso, eu ainda sou amiga do Lucas, e embora eu goste dele o que eu tenho com ele nem se compara ao que eu sempre tive com você. Embora eu não ache que nós iremos terminar”

“Promete ?”

“Eu prometo. Então ao risco de soar de repetitiva : quer fazer de novo ?”

“Sim”

O beijo que segue é bem diferente do da noite anterior, ele é lento e deliberado e ao invés de fazer a adrenalina correr por suas veias faz com que toda a tensão que ela passara a noite sentindo se esvaísse e ela pudesse respirar em paz de novo. Esse beijo sente como ir para casa.


End file.
